The invention relates to a method for identifying analog measuring sensors in measurement and automation technology circuits where each of the individual measuring sensors has a specific signal type. Besides this, the invention also relates to an associated device.
Devices for measurement and automation technology frequently have analog measurement inputs. The common signal types here are +/−10 V, +/−20 mA, 4 to 20 mA, 50 mV (thermocouples) or resistance measurements, for example for PT 100 or PT 1000Currently, the signal type is mostly set manually on the automation equipment, whether by hardware using switches/coding plugs or by means of software using electronic switches. Any incorrect setting generally leads to a malfunction, in the worst case indeed to the destruction of the measurement input.
With the related art, therefore, the signal type is prescribed. This means that in order to avoid errors and damage, the correct setting must be checked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,654 A discloses a sensor/interface system, and an associated operating method for this system, with which it is possible to recognize individual sensors when different sensors are connected to the system and all the sensors are activated simultaneously. For this purpose, the sensor signals are input into a data processing device. This system is used, in particular, with permanently installed sensors in an aircraft, to enable faults which are present in the system to be recognized and/or incipient faults to be predicted in good time, by the monitoring effected during the operation of the system.